Venusaur vs Lillymon
Bulba vs Palm.PNG|Bulbasaur vs Palmon Ivy vs Toge.PNG|Ivysaur vs Togemon Venu vs Lilly.PNG|Venusaur vs Lillymon Leaf vs Mimi.PNG|Leaf vs Mimi Pokemon vs Digimon Green version.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Who Will Win? Frog Dinosaur Waifu Plant Draw Prefer? Pokemon Digimon Both Neither Description Pokemon vs Digimon, it is a battle of the plants in this very green match-up. Will Venusaur send Lillymon into the Recycle Bin, or will Lillymon make sure Venusaur will need more than a simple revive? This is Gogeta46power's 19th battle in his season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Grass... it is something that we just toss aside as being that one thing that produces us oxygen to live on our planet. Nina: But sometimes people can use it to be their best friend. Gogeta: Like Leaf, and her Pokemon Venusaur. Nina: And Mimi, and her Digimon Lillymon. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills too see who would win in a Death Battle! Venusaur Gogeta: The world of Pokemon! A magical place where a living ice cream is generally accepted among the people there. Wait are they ghosts that possessed ice creams and then bred, or did humans make ice creams based after the Pokemon that look quite delectable. Nina: Yeah if you want to eat something that would taste like water at best then be my damn guest. There are many regions and areas in this place to explore such as the Alola region, which is pretty much Hawaii and the Hoenn region, which is pretty much a tropical setting. Gogeta: But come on, all of those regions are cool and all, but all of us remember the Kanto region, the first region that I hope all of yall has played, since it was the first... wait this is a new generation and they would've played X and Y first... sucks for them XD. Nina: X and Y grudges aside, when booting up the game you are given the choice of 3 different monsters that will aide you in your anti-peta filled quest. Gogeta: The first one that everyone picks is Charmander, a tiny salamander thing that turns into a bigger salamander thing in Charmeleon, then into a FUCKING DRAGON, no shit people picked it, it is a fucking dragon. Too bad it is not a dragon type. Nina: The second one and is by the way Gogeta's first Pokemon ever is Squirtle, a tiny cute turtle thing that evolves into an ugly turtle thing, and then into a giant turtle thing with FUCKING CANNONS on his back, yeah no wonder Gogeta loves him so much. Gogeta: Oh shut the hell up, the last one, the one that is never picked is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon, this little cute thing evolves into the slightly cool Ivysaur, and then evolves into WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING? I GOT NOTHING IT IS ATROCIOUS, IT LOOKS LIKE IT SHOULDN'T EXIST!!!! Nina: God chill out, yeah it is hideous, but in my opinion it has a sort of charm to him, well the 1 percent of people that picked him first got the easiest one of the three to change due to how laid back its moveset is, not much strategy for it. Gogeta: However in a combat context he uses his Special Attack for his main damage output, AKA attacks that have it so Venusaur does not physically touch the enemy, or doesn't need his own physical prowess to do damage to anyone that he is fighting. Nina: Note that a Pokemon generally has two abilities, Venusaur having Overgrow and Clorophyll, we will be using Ovegrow for its ability since that is the ability that the starter that a beginner trainer would have if they were to just pick Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. Gogeta: Venusaur while having much better Special Attack than its normal attack still has compotent attack, it can use its bulky exterior to ram into you with attacks such as Tackle, and if he wants to take it up a notch way more he can use Double-Edge, a powerful tackle that is so strong, Venusaur will take recoil damage from it. Nina: Even with its lower attack it can use a move such as Vine Whip, it is literally a whip, you can smack with it or use it to get to higher areas, or even grab onto people. Don't forget about the Razor Leaf, razor sharp leaves that can cut whole trees. Gogeta: But his true force lies in the power of his special attack, with it he can use the powerful attack Petal Dance, a dance of petals that deal massive damage, with the problem that it will bring Venusaur under confusion. Nina: But come on, we all came for Venusaur's signature move, the powerful Solar Beam! With this he uses all the energy he stored within the giant plant on his back, it isn't just decoration. He releases the Kamehameha, anything hit by this will wish they picked Venusaur. Gogeta: Note he stores solar energy in his back perpetually, so during the Summer he would be far more powerful than he would be in Winter, thanks to this he can use the Solar Beam much easier than another grass type such as a Maractus, note Venu still needs to charge it, it just will be at a lower charge time. Nina: But attacking is not Venusaur's main priority, that would be using moves to either buff his own stats, heal himself, or even use abilities specifically to debuff his enemies, a prime example of this is the attack growth, which buffs its own attack and special attack. Gogeta: It can use Sweet Scent so his attacks can hit far more frequently, this helps with his two attack that is the bread and butter of his abilities, the sleep powder is an attack that puts the enemy to sleep for a set amount of time, and the delicious poison powder poisons the enemy, and does damage overtime. He can also use synthesis that heals him, in sunlight it heals more. Nina: Note due to having trainer input in this battle, he has access to more moves from TMs, mose notably he can learn Toxic, an ability that is pretty much Toxic on steroids, as it badly poisons the enemy. Also he can use Sunny Day, which means he can use Solar Beam instantly and makes it so synthesis can heal more of his health. Gogeta: But fuck all of that, because there is an attack that is even more powerful than the dreaded Solar Beam, It is the devastating Frenzy Plant, with this Venusaur spawns many spiked plants from the ground that tracks the enemy and just completely skewers them, note after the usage of this attack will leave Venusaur vulnerable for a short amount of time. Nina: But what is a Pokemon without a trainer, and Venusaur has quite the jailbait trainer named Leaf. She is shown to be pretty much the same as Red, having stopped the criminal organization Team Rocket and became the champion of the Kanto region in less than a year, very impressive. Gogeta: But with the bond between Venusaur and Leaf has proven to be effective, as she can Mega Evolve Venusaur into Mega Venusaur, this transformation increases his offenses and defenses greatly, however his bulky exterior and health pool stay pretty much the same. Nina: Also it ditches its old ability for Thick Fat, which makes it so fire and ice based attacks are completely useless against it, as he takes far less damage from those abilities, so that saves him quite a bit. Also being a grass poison type don't bring any plant based abilities to him, he kinda loves them. Gogeta: But Venusaur isn't all sunshine, due to his bulky body he is extremely slow and a quick opponent can easily use this to their advantage. Doesn't help him that a lot of his abilities are very predictable. Also the fact that his most powerful moves also have some sort of disadvantage to them. Nina: But even so, Venusaur has stood the test of time and has proven to be one of the most beloved Pokemon ever made. Lillymon Gogeta: Mimi Tachikawa is a pretty simple girl, living life normally with no real special things happening to her. She lived a quite pampered life however, being a kid of a wealthy family, but this all changed when she went on a simple camping trip with her friends. Nina: It was supposed to be a happy funtime, fun for the whole family and such, however that same day it started something very magical happened that would change her life for the better (or the worse depending on how you think of it) Gogeta: I would say something original but the Pokemon vs Digimon Death Battle said it perfectly, a giant rainbow hole appeared from the sky and shot Tamogachis at everyone. Then it suddenly flung them into cyberspace, you really can't explain it better than that. Nina: Gogeta your laziness is showing, you cannot think of a damn joke for once in your damned life can you. I would rant about you a little more however honestly there is no better way to explain what happened on that trip other than that. Gogeta: Upon entering the cyberspace however the gang met a specific group of Digimon, all of them were pretty much little adorable things that really couldn't do much in combat, the little one that Mimi gotten was Tanemon, a little Digimon that is pretty much grass. Nina: But come on, this little thing is cute and all, but where is the power, I need to know all about that whole Digital Power or some shit. Well luckily Digimon can Digivolve through the power of friendship, yay my favorite kind of energy, anyway when needed Tanemon did this, and turned into Palmon! Gogeta: What the fuck is that thing, it is like a weird cactus thing, god can any of these monsters actually have designs that arern't hard to look at, it is kinda cute... but it is also just extremely fucking ugly at the same damn time. Nina: Palmon is considered by many as a rookie level Digimon, so it is extremely weak and completely useless. However she still has abilities that have her fight and based on all the original rookie level Digimon she is easily the most versatile of all of them. Gogeta: Looks aside she is able to use the deadly Poison Ivy, pretty much can wrap around an opponent to paralyze them. There is also the Plant Shock, a bunch of razor sharp leaves attack the enemy, but her most deadly ability is the Root Breaker, which can drain the enemy of their energy. Nina: Also to ward off enemies that are much bigger than her and could easily stomp her she can releave a foul stench, so that it can hopefully escape the enemy, or even do something that could ever give her the win in the fight she is in. Gogeta: Battle Analysis Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Plant" Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power